Dirty Dave Franco Fanfic
by AvalonMay
Summary: Her brother's party and she's not invited... why not have a party of her own?


"Dave?" I asked. He turned me around in the cool water of my pool, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I was glad my brother had closed the shades, because I knew he wouldn't like me kissing his best friend. Even if it was a little kiss? I had put on my sexy new bikini I had bought, and planned to take a short dip in the pool. My brother had a raging party going on inside, but had drawn the shades in an attempt so none of his friends would get any ideas.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, pushing me up against the pool wall.

"Since when am I your baby?" I asked, trying to sound irritated, but coming out flirtatious. He started grinding lightly on my leg and I looked down briefly.

"Since you put that thing on." He said, snapping the strap of my bathing suit. I felt some part of me blush with pleasure, when he gave me a sexy look. "You're making me hard." He purred.

"Dave, please. My brother wouldn't want-"

"Your brother doesn't have to know." Dave said, and he slipped one huge hand down the back of my bathing suit, squeezing my ass. I blushed again, realizing how much I wanted him. I felt his hand moving under me, rubbing my clit in circles. I blinked slowly, and when I looked up, he was gazing at my cleavage.

"You like what you see?" I asked, putting a hand around his neck. He growled slightly, taking a hand out of my bottoms and starting to undo my top.

"Damn, you've got tits." He said huskily. I smiled, it wasn't the first time I'd heard that. I lead him out of the pool, and into my gazebo. He laid me down on a chair, removing my top completely. He gazed at my breasts before putting his hands all over them, cupping, massaging, thumbing over my nipples. I sighed, reaching up to take off his shirt and staring quietly at his chest.

"You like what you see?" He asked, pulling me against him. He squirmed around, feeling the roll of my boobs on his skin. I reached up, kissing his lips roughly. He held onto my back with one hand, undoing his pants with the other. I wriggled out of my bottoms, and flipped over so that I was on top of him.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said, placing a hand right over his crotch. I could feel his cock raising. I pulled down his pants slowly, his boner flying out. I giggled and he blushed, but I ripped his pants down the rest of the way, then his boxers.

I scooted down, brushing my tongue lightly over the tip of his penis. He groaned and I slid it almost all the way into my mouth, tasting his come. I moved up and he kissed down my neck, sucking on my nipples.

"Beg for it. Beg for me." He said, grinding on my boobs. I could feel his cock sliding in and out between my tits, and I closed my eyes.

"Please, Dave. Please fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk." I moaned when he pulled me up against him, and slid his cock into me. I screamed, but he covered my mouth. He stood up thrusting into me and pushing me against the table. He got into a rhythm, thrusting and pulling in and out. He pulled all the way out, turning me around and fondling my boobs while poking his penis in between my cheeks. I moaned, grabbing his butt with my hands and arching my back.

He picked me up, leaning on the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrusted into me again, pulling in and out and in and out. I kissed him harshly, running my fingers through his hair and nibbling on his bottom lip. He groaned, throwing me down on my hands and knees, but before I could move he was fucking me again, in so many different ways.

I laid on the ground, spreading my legs widely with one leg thrown over his shoudler. He penetrated my walls, running his hands up and down my sides and cupping my breasts. Then he pulled out, sliding down and licking my pussy. He licked and sucked and let his tongue explore inside me. I groaned and sighed and pushed his head closer. He cupped my thighs, getting closer and closer. I could feel his tongue flitting all over my vagina.

I flipped over so I sat on his head, and he didn't pause for a minute. I could feel moans and sighs escaping my lips, and I moved down, taking his long cock in my hands and playing with it for a moment before pushing it back in. I bouced up and down on him, letting him relax on the floor. He gazed at the sight of my boobs flopping when I bounced, so I started thrusting harder. His hands went up, relaxing on my boobs and fingering gently across the surface of my skin. I bounced harder, and he grit his teeth.

"Try the back side." He said sexily, and I smiled, slowly taking his penis out and kissing it lightly on the top. I paused for a moment, sucking his dick for a long time, and he moaned. I smiled, pulling up and down along his shaft, feeling the grit of his balls. I kept my lips around his shaft, but let my tongue move around his balls, and then back so I was licking all over his cock. He spread his legs, wrapping them around my head and pushing me into him, and I gladly accepted the challenge. He threw his head back, moaning and running his fingers through my hair. I put on hand behind him, holding onto his thighs, and used my other hand to tickled his balls. He chuckled, but pushed my head in farther. I swallowed his come, and kept going, sucking his juices right out of him. Then I paused, pulling back and flipping over, letting him eat my pussy while I sucked his dick. He laughed into my legs, licking and sucking around. I pressed my pelvis onto his face and he squidged around my butt for a moment before flipping me back around.

I stood up for anal, and he crouched on a chair, pumping in and out by using his leg muscles. I moaned as I felt his cock in between my legs, making friction and lubricating with his come. I squeezed his ass, fingering around in the back door, and he chuckled quietly.

I moved to the side, and he got on his knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put it in through the back side. I moaned again and he thrusted into me. As his thrusts got faster and faster, I moaned again. He pulled out, kissing me thorougly again, and laying down. I sat so that my butt was facing him and lead his penis into my vagina one last time. I bounced and bounced and he squeezed my butt. I did it for almost ten more minutes before pulling his cock out again.

"Anything else you wanna try?" I asked breathlessly. We had done all the sex positions I knew. He looked coyly over at me.

"You tasted so good." He gave me a crooked grin and I smiled back. I wrapped my legs around his neck and locked his face against my private. He poked his tongue into my vagina, moving it around and pushing on my clit. I felt pleasure wash through me.

It was so perfect. _He_ was so perfect.


End file.
